


Welcome home, Ahsoka

by dieFabuliererin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Jedi, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieFabuliererin/pseuds/dieFabuliererin
Summary: Ahsoka wasn't surprised to see Anakin leading clones into the Temple, but that doesn't mean it didn't break her heart.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Ahsoka Tano Fanfiction





	Welcome home, Ahsoka

Ahsoka was meditating in her quarters when she felt one hundred daggers pierce into her back. For minutes, she couldn’t move, think or breathe. It was too difficult to tell exactly who was dead and who was dying, it was as if the Force itself couldn’t handle the casualties.

Shortly after the first wave of deaths, sirens started to blare in the Temple. Ahsoka ran towards the front steps, willing to stop at nothing to defend the vulnerable Jedi inside. At this point in the war, only the very young and very old lived in the Jedi’s sacred homes, and they faced no chance against the tide of white-armoured clones approaching.

Her brothers. Storming into the Temple with the intention of murdering every Jedi inside. She should’ve taken Rex more seriously when he warned her about Order 66.

It wasn’t the fact that Rex’s brothers were willing to kill every Jedi, including her, that hurt Ahsoka the most. It was the cloaked figure leading them up the steps.

Anakin stopped ten metres away from his old Padawan and waved a hand. She expected to be thrown against the nearest pillar, but nothing happened, “Out of my way, Ahsoka.”

She wasn’t a Padawan who mindlessly followed orders anymore. The newly appointed Knight activated her two lightsabers and got into an aggressive stance, using the hum of the blades to ground her. This was her home, and if Anakin wanted to destroy it, then he would have to destroy her first.

“Make me.”

As the distance between them closed, Ahsoka knew that she didn’t have the strength or heart to kill her old Master. Her hesitation allowed Anakin to score her right knee with his lightsaber, making her crumble to the floor in pain.

The Sith pointed the clones onwards, and only the helmets trimmed with 501st blue turned back to glance at Ahsoka before continuing their assault on the Jedi. Her two worlds were at war. Ahsoka watched with tears in her eyes before extending a hand.

Anakin was lifted off his feet and choked gasps escaped him as she squeezed his throat with an invisible grip. She could’ve killed him there and then, but part of her knew that he had purposefully only injured her.

She released him and stood up as he slumped to his knees, “You’ll have to do better than that, Anakin.”

Igniting her lightsabers once again, she pushed past the pain in her knee and charged. Just when she psyched herself up to end it all, Anakin activated his own lightsaber and turned to counterattack.

They locked in a deadly position with fires raging inside their souls; one fuelled by hatred and the other by grief. Although Anakin was standing in front of her, Ahsoka’s Master was dead behind his yellow eyes.

“How could you allow this to happen, Anakin?!” She screamed as tears bled down her face, “You’re better than this!”

He was her mentor, best friend and brother; yet he was a monster. His animalistic eyes stared straight into her soul and Ahsoka became dizzy from the overwhelming sense of the dark side.

“The Jedi have betrayed the Republic, Ahsoka, and the dark side has shown me that.” He replied calmly as chaos surged around them, “You can give yourself to the dark side and we shall rule the galaxy together.”

“Never!” Ahsoka was flooded by the memories of Mortis, where Anakin had saved her from the dark side. “I looked up to you, Anakin, and you’ve betrayed my trust!”

“The people I looked up to betrayed me as well!” He snarled; she could see the agony from years of abuse in his eyes. He used to be the Hero with no Fear, but now he was nothing more than a shell.

“Ahsoka…” His voice was _too_ calm, “Remember what the Council did to you. They expelled you from the Order, and Obi-Wan or Plo Koon didn’t even try to stop them.”

“They invited me back!” She shouted over the screams of Jedi that were being projected into the Force.

Anakin’s anger boiled over, “And you only accepted that offer after I convinced you to return!” Then, he smiled, “Snips, you know I would never let anyone hurt you if you stay by my side.”

“Liar!” Ahsoka screamed and engaged in the lightsaber dual once again. They had been sparring for three years, but now she was using the techniques that Anakin taught her, only to fight him.

“What about Padmé?” She begged, swinging her blades only to defend herself from his attacks, “She cannot love what you have become! Anakin, please, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love!”

Anakin had been her only source of sanity in the aftermath of Rex’s death. Always volunteering to be her human punching bag when forcing a smile became too exhausting. For hours at a time, she would use her fists to alleviate the pain in her heart, and Anakin never once complained about his bruises and broken ribs.

Afterwards, when all she could do was cry, he would hold her and whisper the sweet nothings that Rex used to tell her. Her heart was slowly being patched back together, and now it felt like it had shattered all over again.

“I’m doing this to save Padmé!” The Nabooian Senator would be heartbroken if Anakin murdered every Jedi in the galaxy for her. Ahsoka’s throat closed as she considered how many people she would’ve killed to keep Rex’s heart beating long enough for her to say a proper goodbye.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers; she couldn’t kill Anakin, even if he was infected by the dark side, “Prove it to me.”

“What?” He asked, confused. His eyes still blazed but his lightsaber lowered, “I _am_ prov-“

“Kill me and show how willing you are.” Fresh tears brimmed in her eyes, “If this really is the right path for you, then nothing should stop you.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Ahsoka!” He had slowly been killing her ever since Order 66 was put into effect. Her heart wouldn’t be able to take much more damage.

“If you don’t, I will return, and tell everyone that you were a coward!” She tried to remain strong, but her lower lip would not stop trembling, “P-Please, Anakin, end my suffering.”

He stared at the distance between them, “Rex wouldn’t approve of you giving up.”

“No!” He had no right to talk about the love of her life, “Rex would never forgive me for running away.” She became desperate, “You’re a good person, Anakin, deep down you truly are!”

“I’m sorry that it came down to this.” He whispered, lifting his lightsaber above his head, “Catch her, Captain.”

She remembered Rex’s final teaching before he died in her arms on Mandalore: _look death in the eyes, Soka, and don’t look away._

When Anakin charged at her, Ahsoka didn’t close her eyes until the tip of his lightsaber hit her already broken heart. There was no pain, no gasping for oxygen or slowly falling to her knees. It was like being sucked through a vacuum, except she felt Anakin lower her body to the floor tenderly.

A few seconds later, she felt the Force cry out as a class of younglings were murdered by the same lightsaber that had just ended her own life.

_Oh, Anakin, who hurt you so many times?_

She fell backwards into firm arms that wrapped tightly around her, and his body heat seeped into her cool flesh. _Him._ Calloused fingertips gently wiped the tears off her cheeks and his voice melted over her skin, “Don’t cry, my love, it’s over.”

Opening her eyes, she admired his sculpted face that she had thought about every sleepless night since his death. Ahsoka lifted a hand and stroked his soft cheek, admiring his honey-coloured eyes that sparkled more than they had ever done during the war.

“The General gave me one last order.” He rested his palm against the scorched hole in the centre of her chest and just like her heart, it started to heal.

His soft lips touched her forehead, “Welcome home, Ahsoka.”

For the first time since her Captain took the brunt of an explosion to save her life, Ahsoka felt entirely at peace.

* * *

**There we go! Just a little one-shot of how I think things would’ve gone if Ahsoka had stayed in the Order (although I think she made the right choice to leave). I hope my attempt at Rexsoka was satisfactory! I’m sorry for killing him off, but Rex would’ve been put in a difficult spot to have to choose between his brothers and Ahsoka, even if Rexsoka didn’t exist. I don’t think I’m mentally stable enough to think about that too much.**

**Please, stay safe in these strange times.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading, please feel free to review :)**

**Yours truly, _dieFabuliererin_**


End file.
